


That you are mine

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: People would talked about the stupid picture instead of talking about the group. He just hope that all those fanfiction author would get idea from it, that's the only silver lining he could think of





	That you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...short drabble again, hahahaha  
> Twitter's on chaos for Ongniel shipper this morning and I wrote this.
> 
> Out of character I guess....there's a reason it's called fanfiction, lol
> 
> WARNING: UN-BETAED [You've been warned]

"DANIEL!"

The owner of the named flinched when he heard the sound. Looks like Seongwoo's out there looking for his blood. He bit his lips, waiting for the inevitable.

"Daniel!" Seongwoo said, while opening the door to their shared bedroom. He stood in front of the younger and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What did you do?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Hyung."Daniel said with a sad puppy face.

"Do you know what's been going on on twitter right now?"Seongwoo asked, looking at the younger dead on. "I told you not to send it to your friend, do you even remember what happened last time you and your friend exchanging picture? MY picture?"

"Well, I thought it would be different this time, I mean...It was to a different group chat."Daniel said meekly.

"Different group....how many group chat do you even have?"Seongwoo asked, massaging his temple. He really hate this kind of stuff. It was harmless actually, Daniel sharing their picture together to his friend, it's not even an indecent pic or something. But if Daniel keeps it up who knows what will he share one day.

"Just...my former b-boy group chat, mmo boys group chat, family group chat, high school friends group chat....."

"Stop it, I get it."Seongwoo said. He sit on his bed, looking at the younger boy. "You know what happened the last time you were caught staring at my dark past pic, twitter was in chaos."

"Yes, Hyung." Daniel said slowly.

"And you know how much I love lurking on twitter." Seongwoo said again.

"Yes, Hyung." Daniel said again, fidling with his fingers. He felt like a kid being scolded by his parents. Thank God, Seongwoo's not his parent tho, what's with their nightly activities now that they got the room for themselves.

"I don't need to see the same picture over and over again whenever I opened my twitter account." Seongwoo said. "That picture was an abomination."

"But it's not your dark past picture this time."Daniel said, laughing nervously. "So, it's fine right?"

"It's not fine!"Seongwoo said. "People have been speculating, they make theories, and some of them even close to the truth."

Daniel said nothing this time, he knows he's on the wrong. Seongwoo told him not to share anymore picture of them together or Seongwoo's solo pic to his friend but he couldn't help it. According to Seongwoo his friends are all blabbermouth, which is not wrong.

"I just want to lurk on twitter peacefully, reading fans comment about me and the group and once in a while read a fanfiction about us." Seongwoo said forlornly. Fans going to forget about it in a few days but in the mean time the picture going to pop out every time he scroll through twitter.

People would talked about the stupid picture instead of talking about the group. He just hope that all those fanfiction author would get idea from it, that's the only silver lining he could think of.

"I really am sorry, Hyung."Daniel said and approached the older male and sit beside him. He nudged Seongwoo's shoulder gently to get his attention. "I won't do it again."

"Yeah, you will."Seongwoo said, not believing Daniel's words.

Oh who he was kidding, he would share more picture for sure, he really can't help it. "Okay, yeah, I will....But I can't help it, Hyung."

Seongwoo just rolled his eyes. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Because you look really cool when you're driving."Daniel said, face lighting up with proud. "I want my friend to know that this cool person is Mine."

"Seriously, you're such a sap."Seongwoo said, hiting Daniel's arm lightly.

Daniel laughed, relieved that Seongwoo's not mad anymore. He pulled the older closer and hugged him tightly. "I'm the luckiest man ever for having you, and I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

"The feeling's mutual." Seongwoo said, sighing. He could never win against Daniel.

"Soo, I'm forgiven right?"Daniel asked, kissing Seongwoo's head gently.

"Yes."Seongwoo said.

"Thank you."

"But you're sleeping on the couch tonight."Seongwoo said, entangling himself from Daniel's embrace. "You're on a dog house."

"What?"Daniel said, eyes widen. "I thought you said I'm forgiven?"

"You are."Seongwoo said, smiling sweetly. "But you still need to think about what you did."

"Hyung."

"Nope, no compromise."Seongwoo said and walked out the bedroom door. "You're forgiven, not forgotten."

"Hyung, please, I can't sleep without you."Daniel said, following the older male outside, pleading for his life. "Please, I need my cuddle buddy, I need the love of my life in my arm every night, please, Hyung."  
~~*~~

  
"What are they doing?"Woojin asked when he saw Daniel and Seongwoo bantering.

"Seems like Niel-hyung is sleeping on the couch again tonight."Jihoon said, eyes not leaving his laptop screen.

"Aah."Woojin said, shrugging and sitting beside Jihoon. "Same shit different days then."

"Yups."Jihoon said.

"Okay."

 


End file.
